Vampire Love Game
by FireIsLove
Summary: Ishtar is distraught over the loss of Duzzel and seeks comfort in the arms of who but the mysterious Laphiji.Could this be love? Where does Darres fit in to all of this? Rated T For later chapters. Please Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ishtar hurried quickly down the halls crying her eyes out on her way to her room. She was about to turn the corner when she ran into someone. Without bothering to look up she put her head on his shoulder and continued crying.

"What in the world." thought Laphiji, looking at the princess crying on his chest.

"Princess," he said in a soft voice, "Is something wrong?"

Ishtar continued crying then looked up and sobbed, "he's run away!"

" Who has," he asked.

"Duzie!" She yelled and sobbed even harder.

Laphiji understanding that she might want some privacy magicked them to her room and lay her down on the bed. as he was about to leave, something grabbed his arm from behind. He looked down Ishtar holding him back.

"Please," she said looking at him with pleading eyes, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Laphiji couldn't bring himself to deny her, so he settled down in a chair next to her bed. A few hours later he started to get sleepy he looked over at Ishtar who was sleeping soundly, and moved a strand of hair from her tear streaked face.

"Wow," he thought, "she's so beautiful."

He then fell asleep that thought burning in his head


	2. The Morning After

Sorry for such a long wait. There has been ALOT of crazy crap going on on my side. But I

haven't forgotten! Here's the new chapter from now on I will be quicker p

The sun shined down on Laphiji's face as he woke up. " Where am I?" He thoght to himself

lookig aroud. Fromm what he could see he was still in the castle, he was in A Bedroom, althouh

it wasn't his. He felt somthing move in his hand and looked down to see Ishtar's hand still

intertwined with his. As he watched a piece of her a piece of her hair fall away from her face. the

events of last night flooded back into his mind. He remembered as watching her as she ran

down the hall, tears streaming down her face as she clutched on to him. He remembered her

face as she took his hand in hers and begged him not to go. He watched as she stirred in her

sleep and realized the awkward situation that would arise when she woke. " it would be best to

just avoid all that," he said glancing at her as he muttered a quick transportation spell. he

magicked himself just outside of her door , looking around he realized just how questionable it

would look if someone saw him coming out of her room this early wearing the same clothes he

had on last night. he hurried down the hall before such an incident could occur.

Darius rounded the corner just in time to see a ruffled looking Laphiji attempt to straighten

himself up as he hurried down the hall away from Ishtar's room ! "What just happened," he

thought as he watched the young magician hurry down the hall. " could Laphiji and ishtar be ...

Involved! No that was impossible he thought to himself its charge in love with me isn't she?" he

had known for a while now. and felt sorry that because of his position as her protector he would

never be allowed to return her feelings... no matter how much he had wanted to . I suppose she

is young woman," he thought to himself as he walked up the hallway, " it's only natural for her to

want to be ... Romantically involved..." he did wonder however how it had become so serious

that they would spend the night together without his notice." It's none of my business it's none of

my business," he repeated himself as he knocked on Ishtar's door in order to wake her for

breakfast as he did every morning. 30 minutes later Ishtar stepped out of the room with a big

smile on her face. they spent the night together... Was all Darius could think of as he led her to

the dining room. Laphiji was already seated at the breakfast table when they came in. Is char sat

down next to him smiling. He tried not to stare at her as yesterdays revelation ran through his

mind . he begin to notice things he hadn't before such as the way her long black hair fell down

her shoulders in dark waves, the way her eyes were backlit by an air of perpetual

mischievousness that seemed to bore into his soul , the way her lips would shape the words

that she so often spoke. It was getting harder and harder for him to focus with her in such close

proximity. In the end he just gave up slamming his utensils down onto his plate, and storming

out of the room. He had to find sojething, anything to ake his mind off of her. The best he could

think of at the moment was to get some fresh air which was what he intended to do as he

stormed pass the gaurds on his way out of the castle.

333333333

With ishtar

"What what's his problem she thought to herself as she continue to eat breakfast as if nothing

had happened. wasn't it bad enough that he had glared at her as soon as she had come

through the door! She thought about last night. Phelios it was embarassing to think about. She

had been so distraught she had gone out drinking trying to drown her feelings. After too many

bottles to count she had been kicked out of the bar. She had wandered around the kingdom her

face a mess. After a number of hours of bumping into things and spewwing slurred curses at

people she had stumbled into the castle. Maybe he had come home?! She ran through the halls

to her room. Tears clouded her vision as she ran. As she had made that fateful turn around the

corner she had colided into Laphiji . it occurred to her then what a stupid idea that had been. He

had left and he probably wasn't coming back. Ever and right now the last thing she wanted was

to be alone. Selfish, she knew, but then again she had always been that she had latched

onto him going so far as to embaress herself when he had tried to leave. She blushed just

remembering. She remembered how he had acted just now and her embaressment was

replaced with anger. Why should she give a shit about him her heart belonged to darres, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Why am I such a fool. Laphiji said looking around the unfamiliar souroundings. He had tried to shake all thoughts of her away while walking. Somewhere along the line he had gotten lost. He never really had a destination in the first place but this was definatly not where he had intended. Trees rose high around him in every direction, animals hid in the undergrowth. Laphiji sighed. This was all thanks to her. He had never thought that he would be so stupid. He thought of how she had been this morning. She had acted as though nothing had happened. But that was true wasn,t it nothing had happened and yet... hesighed again. Just thinking about it inspired a strange feeling in his chest. Really the only one who had been acting strange was him. He had never truely felt this way before and had trouble dealing with it. He had come here to take a break from his home life. His mother had been thrilled when she had learned of his intentions, she would never give up on the thought of one of them becoming the king. He thought of his brothers and wondered what they would have said. He cut his cheek on a branch as he passed by if and relized his stupidity. He hadn't even thought of just transporting himself back instead of submiting himself to this torture. Perhaps he could slip in unseen by Ishtar. He glanced at the darkening sky and made his desision. He focused on the castle and muttered the word silently to himself.

With darres

Something was different. Darres squinted his eyes as he scanned Ishtar trying to figure out what if could be.

"What?" Ishtar said noticing him.

"Oh..ahh nothing." He said pretending to be interested in somthing outsidd the window. Ishtar rolled her eyes but said no more. Ok somthing is definatly going on. Darres thought to himself. She had not managed to escape once today let alone try, she had been silent in all of her lessons not even bothering to berate the teachers even once, and strangest of all whenever she thought no one was looking she got this strange far-away look in her eyes. Did this have something to do with Laphiji?! He shook the thought from his head he didnt know why he had thought such a thing. He should be hopeful who knows maybe she was just growing up a bit. He said unconvincingly. He walked down the halls different explanations shuffling through his head when he bumped into someone.

" Somthing on your mind?" Came a familiar voice. He looked up to see Yujiin his arms folded across his chest as he looked at darres inquisitivly.

"No nothing..." he said trying to brush if off as cool as he could. Aparrently if wasn't enough.

"Ahh so something considering Ishtar is it?" He said easily seeing through the weak ruse. " If she's run away again I'm sure prince Laphiji could help you find her quite quickly." He said off handly. Darres stiffened slightly at the mention of his name. Yujiin, not one to miss even the smallest change, smirked inwardly his eyes lighting up. " Well I'm sure she'll come back eventually. After all as a princess she should never leave her guests waiting." He said smiling as Darres flinched again at his stressing of the word. Before Darres could say another word he hurried down the hall. ' This could play out quite interestingly.' He thought to himself chuckling quietly.


End file.
